Secrets
by xJacobxBlackx
Summary: Miley Stuart is a girl who lives be hide secrets. The only person who knows her secret is her best friend Sonny. Miley only has three friends that she mostly talks to. They are Sonny, Lilly and Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T **

**This is my first story so please enjoy & please review thank you. *It might be short sorry for that.***

** CHAPTER 1  
**

Everything may seem perfect in one's life but what people don't know is what they may be hiding. When people see you smiling and enjoying life they assume that there's nothing wrong with your life. The thing is there always wrong.

The alarm clock was going off and Miley was still in bed but she wasn't asleep.

Miley was staring at the cracked sealing above her thinking about the lost of her mother.

Miley's mother had over two years ago in a car accident. Miley's heard of people getting in serious car accidents but never thought it would happen to some one so close to her.

Her life has now been turned upside down. Her dad is now an alcoholic, has no job and is never home. Miley has work her butt off to keep the house they're living in even though the house is wreck.

I got up out of bed and walked to my alarm clock to turn the alarm off. I looked at the time it read 7:50am. I only had ten minutes to get ready for school and then my best friend's mom would come pick me up.

10 minutes later.

I heard a car door slam shut from by bedroom window. I looked out to see Sonny's mom's car waiting for me to come.

The doorbell rang and I came running down the stairs to get it. When I opened it, it was Sonny.

"Good morning sunshine." Miley said with a giggle.

"Good morning to you too." Sonny said smiling.

I grabbed my backpack and walked out to Sonny's mother's car then got in.

* * *

When we got to school there was a crowd of people outside of school. Sonny and me stepped out of her mom's car and tried to make our way through the crowd.

Since I'm so clumsy of course I had to trip over some one. But the one thing that I didn't now was that I tripped over Nick Lucas. Only this would happen to me. I've always liked him but never had the courage to tell him how I felt and now I can't because now he has a girlfriend. Her name's Alex Russo.

Alex is the snob of the school and she's of course popular. Unlike me I'm the complete opposite. The other thing about Selena is she hates me and the funny thing is I rarely ever talked to her.

"I'm so sorry." I said picking up my books quickly.

"No it's my fault I should have been watching wear I was walking to." Nick said.

When I heard his voice I thought I was dreaming but guess what I wasn't. I had never felt so happy. Then when I heard Sonny call my name anxiously I snapped out of it.

"Miley come quickly." Sonny said when she saw Alex coming.

Miley got up quickly as she could and ran over to Sonny.

"What's wrong" Miley said confused.

"Look where Nick standing." Sonny said

I turned my head in Nick's direction to see that Alex was staring me down. I turned around as quick as I could and grabbed Sonny's arm and walked into the school building.


	2. Chapter 2

We were walking down the hallway quickly to find our lockers. When we finally got there we got our books for first period. I looked at Sonny for a moment with a scared expression on my face. I was scared of Selena and the reason is if anyone talks to Nick that she doesn't like she always does something bad to them. And of course that person was me because when I turn around to see her before she looked like she was going to kill me.

"Miles, Miley are you there." Sonny said worried.

"Oh sorry."

"There's something wrong isn't there?"

"No."

I knew I was lying but I wasn't in the mood to tell Sonny. So I decided to change the subject.

"Lets get to class so we're not late"

"Yeah"

I knew something was wrong with Miley but I didn't want to ask. So I just followed her to class in silence.

We walked into the class and Miley took a seat as fast as she could. So I sat next to her, we always sit next to each other when we have the same classes.

"Miley are you sure okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I know you're not fine but when you want to tell me what's wrong I'm here." I smiled

That is true Sonny is always there for me. So I guess I should tell her what's wrong, I mean she was there when Alex was staring me down.

"Look Sonny I'll tell you at lunch." I said with a small on my face

"Okay thanks."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For letting me in your business."

"Well you are apart of my life and you are always there to help me." I smiled knowing that meant something to her.

The bell rang moments later and Mr. Corelli walked into class to teach us. He was actually a cool teach in a strange way.

I finished coping the notes of the board then the bell rang to switch classes I waited for Sonny to finish. When she finally finished we walked out of the classroom.

"What's your next class?" I said hoping she was in my class

"Geometry, you?"

"I have gym, this sucks I hate gym." I said annoyed

"Well good luck with that." Sonny said laughing

"That's not funny."

"Okay I'm sorry for that, I was just in the need of laughter."

"Okay well anyways I'm off to gym class I'll see later." I hugged her before going

I was on my way to gym when I realized a shadow behind me. At first I thought it was just some one walking behind me but then it kept coming closer. The first person I thought of when I saw the shadow was it was Alex, so I turned around. And of course it's got to be Alex.

"What do you want?" I said trying not to be afraid

"What I want is for you to stay away from by BOYFRIEND got it."

"Okay, and first of all we barely even talked. " I said with anger

"But you still talked to him and that counts."

"Whatever."

"Good that's what I wanted to hear." Alex said with a smirk

I just turned around before I could go off on her because if I did go off on her I know she'd get me back but I didn't and that's the good thing. After two minutes I reached the gym. I forgot that I had to change into my gym uniform. So I ran into the girls' locker room to change. I changed as fast as I could so I wouldn't get in trouble for being late. I ran back out of the locker room to see that gym had already started. I knew I was going to have to run extra laps after school of course.

"Stewart, Lucas you guys are late."

When I heard her say my name I wasn't surprised but then I heard Nick's last name. I was shocked that he was in my class but scared because I would have to talk to him and now Alex would be even angrier.

"I know." Miley and Nick said at the same time

"You know what that means?"

"Yes we do."

"Okay then I hope to see you both back in the gym after school running laps."

"Whatever." Nick said

"Nicholas don't give me an attitude."

He walked away not caring. I was kind of shocked but then again he was Nick Lucas. After that I went straight do the activity we we're doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRETS CHAPTER 3**

It was finally lunch and I couldn't wait to see Sonny. I walked as fast as I could to the lunchroom and when I got there I saw Sonny sitting at our usual table. The table we sat at was near the trash cans. Lucky us. No not really that lucky because according to everyone else it was called 'The Loser Table'.

"Hey Miley."

I turned around to be facing Emily. She usually doesn't talk that much but I don't know why. I haven't ever asked her and if I did ask her I didn't want to get her mad.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah thats because we have like no classes together."

"Yeah we only in ONE class together."

"I know how suckish."

"Yeah well lets go sit down."

We were walking toward Sonny until we heard a big crash come from behind us. I turned around to see who it was it was a Oliver on the ground covered in food. I put my food down on the lunch table then ran over to help Oliver.

"Oliver are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine but can you help me up?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed his had and helped him up. After helping him up I realized that the whole lunchroom was laughing at him. I felt so bad I knew I had to something he was my friend.

"HEY! Everybody stop laughing thats not funny to see some one get humiliated what if that was you."

I yelled that out & hopefully everyone heard because I don't think anyone would want to be laughed at by the whole school. Well I know I wouldn't.

"WELL! That would never happen to us cause we're not LOSERS!"

I turned around to see who that was and of corse it had to Alex that ugly ugh. There is no word that can explain her ugliness. I was about to say something back but its better just to turn the other cheek.

"YEAH! Thats right don't say anything back because your an UGLY LOSER!"

Did she just call me ugly? Oh no she didn't I could not take it any longer. I took a bunch of food off of my plate & through it at Alex. It hit her right on her face. I'm so happy I played softball because now I have good aim.

"YOU GO MILEY!" Sonny yelled.

I turned to her and we did our little hand shake. After our hand shake I saw Nick get up on the lunch table were he sits and he yelled FOOD FIGHT! I was actually excited because I've never been in a food fight and they always looked fun.

Food was flying everywhere girls were screaming everyone was covered in food. I think me and Sonny were the two girls covered the most. But everything suddenly just stopped I was about to throw a meatball at Alex but the I saw our Principal walk in the lunchroom then I dropped everything that was in my sat back down in there seats quickly and just sat there i silence.


End file.
